


"stop hogging the blankets"

by tokkias



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokkias/pseuds/tokkias
Summary: kaito steals the blankets, but maki is having none of that.written for flufftober 2020
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Kudos: 19





	"stop hogging the blankets"

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for flufftober back in, well, october, and i posted it to tumblr with the intention of posting it to ao3 with all my other flufftober works, but i never actually wrote anything else so i wasn't sure if i wanted to post it on its own since it's so short, but i thought i might as well post it to tide you guys over while i work on the literal NINETEEN fics i have in my wip folder lol.

Maki was not happy to wake up to the cool air against her exposed skin; she had already had more than her share of cold nights with nothing but a thin blanket to keep her warm, so she was not about to give up the comfort of her soft duvet because her boyfriend had decided to keep all of the covers to himself. 

Rolling over, Maki came face to face with Kaito, who was bundled up in the sheets that he had unconsciously stolen from her. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, not at all like the loud rambunctious guy that he was when he was awake. His ungelled hair fell across his face, something that he usually hated the look of, but Maki thought made him look rather cute. But not cute enough to let him keep the blankets. 

With a swift and unmerciful tug, she yanked the sheets off of him and pulled them back over herself.

She could tell that she had woken him based on the long groan he let out before his eyes fluttered open and he began to protest.

“Stop hogging the blankets,” he complained, his voice still hoarse from waking.

“I’m not the one hogging the blankets,” she mumbled, snuggling into them while her boyfriend continued to whine and paw at her to share them with him. 

“C’mon Maki-roll, give ‘em back!” 

The pout on his face almost made her want to share her warmth, but she wanted to watch him suffer a bit longer for depriving her of it before. 

With a huff, Kaito took matters into his own hands, tugging the sheets from her, adjusting them to cover the both of them before pulling her into his arms. Maki let out an uncharacteristic squeak at the suddenness of it before adjusting to their new position, burying her face into Kaito’s chest and relishing in his body heat. 

“That better?”

“Yeah,” she mumbled into his chest, “but you’re still a jerk for taking them from me in the first place.”


End file.
